Bouquet of Dreams
by Red as a Rose01
Summary: Sequel to People who can't wed: Plan. ON TEMP HIATUS. I'll be back soon. xx
1. Bali

Hey Everyone,

To my old readers, I'm honoured to have you presence again.

To all the new readers, Welcome to my world of wedding planning.

This is the sequel to**_ People who can't wed: Plan_**. I would advise reading the first story if you haven't. Otherwise some of the material of this story won't make sense.

To anyone who has read one of my other stories. They will know that my spelling and grammar have always been under question. I try to make sure that everything is ok before I post it. However, I do have a beta's to help me. So a massive thank you to **TheHangingBracelet. **

Please review. I don't like setting review limits and I try not enforce them. So please review.

This story is AH, AU AND OOC.

I hope to post a new chapter every other week.

If you have any ideas or suggestions to improve the story, then please feel free to PM me.

Also any suggestions for a new name of this story are welcome.

Hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

* * *

Chapter 1-

Bali

I unzipped the bag slowly, never taking my eyes off of Tiffany. This was, without a doubt, the most nerve racking dress reveal of my life. The zip hit the bottom, I took a deep breath, removing the dress from the bag. The dress itself was…well in a word, boring. It was not something Tiffany would have chosen.

The bride was a wedding planner herself. She decided that she wanted to relax and enjoy her wedding day without the stress that went with planning one. Therefore she had decided to let her fiancée Bradley plan their wedding. She had allowed him to choose everything from the food to the wedding dress. The most important dress of any woman's life and she let her fiancée choose it. Not even Tanya was brave enough to do that.

I hung the dress on the top of the mirror. Then, waited for Tiffany to start screaming. Only it didn't come. I watched her face as her eyes scanned the dress. She didn't look happy but then she didn't look sad. A small smile grew onto her face as she nodded her head. Acceptance. She didn't like the dress but she was accepting that this is what Bradley wanted her to wear. She was right. It wasn't terrible. It was a short, white strapless dress, with taffeta band at the waist.

"Are you okay?" Valerie, the mother of the bride asked.

"I'm fine. It's not something I would have chosen but it's something he wants me to wear. So I'm just going to wear it. It's not awful, that's the most important thing." Her acceptance was amazing. Her mother didn't look as convinced.

"That's one way of looking at it. Come on, let's get you dressed. Hopefully the rest of the wedding will be more traditional." Valerie removed the dress from the mirror as I left the bedroom.

I sat down on the sofa in the living room of the apartment, and naturally started biting my lip. A gesture I did when I was nervous or uncertain and right now I was feeling both. I was starting to feel slightly sick. Today was not going to be traditional in anyway. I knew that Tiffany wanted a traditional wedding. However, her crazy husband-to-be didn't. He had based the wedding off of how the two of them had met. Which would have been romantic, if they hadn't met the way they had.

Groaning, I rubbed my hands over my face. Only to have something hard push into my eye. Withdrawing my hands I looked for the source of the pain. It was easy to spot. Especially the way it was catching the sunlight, that was streaming through the window. My engagement ring. I couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on my face whenever I looked at my ring or thought about my fiancée.

"When we get married, I'm not letting him plan a thing." I said out loud even though I knew there was nobody there.

As soon as the words left my mouth, the bedroom door opened. Tiffany walked out, fully dressed and smiling. Even though it wasn't a dress that she would have chosen; I had to give Bradley credit, she looked good in it.

"You look amazing." I said standing up.

Tiffany was one of those women that would look good in anything you put her in. She reminded me a little of Rosalie. I walked over to the table near the window and picked up a small bouquet made from lilies before holding it out for her to take.

"I want your legs." She laughed at my comment before taking the bouquet.

"Thank you Bella. They're are beautiful." She replied, admiring the bouquet in her hands.

"He chose them." I smiled. So far so good.

"He's doing really well so far." As soon as she said those words, the smile fell from my face.

"Yeah." I said softly as she watched my face. Just as she was about to comment on my worried look, her mother and maid of honor came out from the bedroom, both wearing dark blue dresses.

"You ready to go, Tiff?" Janelle asked, picking up her small bouquet from the table.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go." She replied. She gave me one last suspicious look before walking out the door. I followed behind her, before climbing into the car.

I let out a breath. I really must learn to not express my emotions through my facial expressions.

Ten minutes later, we climbed out of the car. We were standing on a wooden dock. The gentle waves of the ocean were splashing on either side of us. In front of us was a white speed boat that had been decorated with flowers.

Everyone was silent.

I was really dreading this. From the second Tiffany handed all control to Bradley, he had been set on getting married underwater. You can imagine my combination of shock and horror when he suggested the idea. I tried to encourage him to compromise; like maybe getting married on a boat but he wasn't having it.

I watched the reactions of the three women standing in front of me. They ranged from confusion to worry. I kept my mouth shut and allowed everything to set in.

"What are we doing?" Valerie asked looking at the boat in horror.

"We're getting married at sea?" Oh I wish I could say yes to you, Tiffany.

"Sort of." I said really quietly.

"Bella?" Tiffany pleaded with me.

"I've been told not to tell you anything. I'm sorry." Tiffany took one large deep breath before nodding her head. Once again accepting her fate.

"Okay. Let's get going." She said walking forward and climbing onto the boat. That was easier than I thought.

The boat sped out into the open ocean. The water was crystal blue and transparent. You could see the reef and fishes. It was stunning.

Eventually the boat stopped in the middle of the ocean.

"Bella?" Confusion was evident in Tiffany's voice. I smiled, said nothing and just handed her the note from Bradley.

We all sat in silence watching Tiffany read her note. It was easy to see her emotion growing, very soon she had tears falling from her eyes.

"He's totally crazy." She said with a massive smile on her face. She turned to face her mother. "I'm getting married underwater."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" I watched as the colour drained from Valerie's face.

"Does she mean; getting married on the boat or underwater?" Janelle asked me. I didn't need to reply, from the tone of her voice she already knew which one.

"He can't be serious. Tiffany, you don't have to go through with this." Valerie said with slight hope in her voice. "We can get the boat back to the mainland and organise the wedding from scratch."

Tiffany wasn't listening. She just smiled even more brightly before turning her attention back to me.

"He based the wedding on how we met. I taught him to swim." She looked at me for confirmation. All I did was nod. "Let's do this." She said with so much confidence.

"Are you sure?" She nodded putting her bouquet down on the deck.

She was really going to do this. She really did love him. I walked to the front of the boat and pulled out a gas tank. Valerie and Janelle looked on in horror as I helped the diving instructor strap the breathing equipment onto Tiffany. I think it took about three seconds for everything to sink in, once it had Valerie and Janelle went into a complete frenzy.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You really are getting married underwater?" Janelle was still finding the situation a little herd to believe. "Is he crazy?"

"How can you be agreeing to this?" Valerie wasn't giving up. I rolled my eyes.

Finally paying attention to her mum and bridesmaid, Tiffany replied to there their questions.

"He's my husband. We have been together for five years. He has always been crazy. I promised myself that I would let him do this wedding the way he wanted it done. If he wants to get married underwater, then I'm happy to do that. At least he has chosen an underwater wedding in Bali and not a community pool." She added with a giggle. "I'm doing this. You can come down or not."

I watched the two women. Janelle merely shrugged and stood up so she could be fitted with her breathing equipment. Tiffany and Valerie were locked in some form of silent communication, after a few second acceptance settled onto Valerie's face.

"If you're happy." She said before standing up and being fitted.

While all the other women were given a brief safety talk, I sat down. That was more draining than it needed to be. Finally I watched as Valerie and Janelle sat on the end on the edge of the boat before throwing themselves backwards into the water. Tiffany remained seated looking at me.

"You not coming, Bella?"

"I don't do open water. Don't worry, Tianna's down there."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." She smiled before putting in her mouthpiece and throwing herself backwards.

I had done that once. It was an eye opening experience. It opened my eyes to the fact that I was terrified of vast open water. I would never be doing that again, hence the reason my assistant was down there and I wasn't. I did feel bad in a way. One of the most important rules of Divine Matrimony was that the planner and their assistant must always be present at wedding they organised. I should be down there but at least they had Tianna. If Jayde was still my assistant then neither of us would have been down there. Jayde had a fear of fish or so she claimed.

Around fourty minutes into my waiting, a newly married Tiffany and Bradley hit the surface of the water. Both them giggling and clinging to each other. They both had a glow of happiness to them. I watched them both as they climbed onto the boat still refusing to let go of each other. Soon after them Valarie, Janelle appeared, both smiling as they wrapped themselves up in towels. I take it everything went well. Finally Tianna, the registrar and a few safety instructors stumbled onto the boat, quickly removing their breathing apparatus. I watched as Tianna grabbed a towel and the flopped down into the chair next to me.

"That was amazing! So beautiful. You should have seen it Bella." Her voice was high with enthusiasm. Her hazel eyes shining with excitement. This was her first experience of an underwater wedding. I had to admit they were a lot more common then they used to be.

"At least you got to experience something new. Don't get used to it though. Knowing our luck our next wedding will probably end up with us in the North pole." I laughed lightly but I wasn't completely lying. Anything was a possibility in this business.

Before she could reply the boat jerked backward, throwing us off our seats as it sped towards land.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So, Bradley and I would like you all to raise a toast to the two most amazing women, who made this day possible." I blushed and ducked my head. I was always embarrassed when the couple felt the need to do this. I glanced at Tianna who was studying the bubbles in her glass of wine. "To Bella and Tianna."

A chorus of 'Bella and Tianna" echoed around the small group causing me to blush even more. I smiled and nodded my appreciation towards the happy couple before taking a small sip of my champagne. I was never really a drinker, plus I had a flight to catch. I looked down at my watch waiting, it was nine o'clock, early for a wedding but I was anxious to get back to New York. Not that I wasn't appreciative of where I was and that I was at a wedding.

It had been beautiful. I had missed the underwater part but the reception had been just as amazing. After we had stepped back onto solid ground. Tiffany, Janelle and Valerie had all been ushered into rooms at the hotel and restored to their exquisite selves. Every hair had been put back in place. Tiffany had received her second wedding dress. This dress was perfect for her. It was a Grecian styled Slim line gown with a one-shoulder neckline and corset closure. She looked even more beautiful then she did this morning.

"Bella?" Tianna's gentle push brought me out of my daydreaming. "We should be going or we're going to miss our flight." Was it time to leave already? I nodded my head eagerly, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Let's go." I smiled.

"Should we say goodbye?" Tianna said gesturing toward the happy couple who were currently posing for some rather interesting photos. I giggled gently just as Tiffany looked directly at me. I nodded and smiled softly towards her. She got the message. Instead of running over to say bye, she smiled back, the appreciation evident in her face. She blew us both a kiss as we turned away for the party.

Tianna and I climbed into our rental and drove toward the airport.

We hauled our bags through the airport and up to the check desk. From years of experience I learned to travel light whenever I was going away for business. Tianna however hadn't travelled light. I forgot that she was still learning. The women behind the desk was tapping away at her computer. At our approach she looked up.

"Welcome. Check in?"

"Yes." I said to the women behind the desk before replying to Tianna.

"Ah yes. You two are the last to board the flight." I was having two conversations at the same time. "You're very late. The plane starts boarding in two minutes."

I turned to Tianna.

"One sec. Erm Thank you..." I scanned the women's name badge. "Mary."

I handed her our passports and tickets before checking in our bags and practically running to destination. We got through airport security very quickly and before I knew it we were both seated in the over sized, red seats of first class.

"Do you always leave without saying goodbye?" Tianna asked.

"It depends, I guess." Was my reply. What kind of answer was that?

"Depends on what?"

"The planner, the wedding, the bride. There are is a lot of things. If you have a bride who is really emotional then she'll want to hug you and thank you personally. Whereas other brides won't say goodbye but will probably send flower or something. Others don't care what you've done for them so they don't bother."

"What was Tiffany?"

I smiled at Tianna before answering.

"Expect flowers in a few days." I said before snuggling down into my seat and closing my eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Come on bag. Hurry up." Just my luck that my bag would be last to come off the plane. Tianna had been on the first round of bags. Six more and mine still hadn't made an appearance.

"Patients is a virtue Bella." Tianna said in a smug voice. I glared at her, that was something I say to my colleagues when they became inpatient and I remained calm. However, now I was being a bit of a hypocrite. I hadn't stopped bouncing on my feet as my eyes swept over the conveyor belt.

"Not right now, it isn't" I said in a menacing voice causing her to roll her eyes. I went back to chewing my nails. Finally, I saw the familiar red ribbon of my bag. I ran forward and snatched it off the moving thing before practically running towards the exit.

As soon as the automatic door opened, my eyes began searching until they found the one thing they needed to see the most.

There he was. Leaning against that bloody Volvo.

Edward.

As soon as I spotted him my smile grew large and my heart rate increased.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bells." Tianna said from somewhere but I had barely heard her. My attention was focused on the god standing a few metres from me. Without thinking I ran towards him, dropping my bag and launching myself into his arms, settling my face in his neck. His arms were around me, holding me tightly against him.

"Bella." He whispered so softly in my ear. I tightened my grip.

"I missed you." I whispered before pulling back and kissing him directly on his mouth.

A week was far too long.

"I missed you too." He replied when I finally allowed him to breathe again. My breathing was hard but I couldn't care less. Edward let go of me except for my hand. The other he used to pick up the bag I had dropped in my hurry to be in his arms. "Let's go home."

I smiled up at him. Home indeed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

Please review! All reviews help to encourage me to write more.

A massive thank you to _TheHangingBracelet_, who helped edit this chapter.

xxx Red as a Rose xxx


	2. Changes

**Sunday 14th July 2013**

Authors note:

Hey everyone. I'm sorry this is not a chapter but it is important. Due to circumstances beyond our control; my beta had to quit the story. Therefore I am looking for a beta to help me with this story. Until a new beta has been found the story will be temp hiatus. I'm really sorry to have to do this and I hope to be posting again soon.

If you are interested being the beta, please PM me as soon as possible.

xxx Red as a Rose xxx

* * *

Hello,

What a week! I can't wait until school is over! Jugging exams, exam revision, dance classes and two stories I'm seriously stretching my time. Hence the reason that I actually finished writing this a about three o'clock this morning. You can't say I don't love you guys.

Anyway, I'm going to bed. So please review and enjoy.

Just want to say a quick thank you to all the following people who reviewed the last chapter:

DizzyIzzyCullen, Nyx'sReincarnation, MissBookwurm, Twilight6696, Twilight RoeiSim23, RoseNEmmettForever, sassystewart, nurikat21, singingcaro and Jess.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series**.

* * *

Chapter 2-

Changes

I stared at my reflection in the floor length mirror. I was wearing a wedding dress. A simple plain white dress with thin straps. The dress hung heavily from shoulders and there was a bright sheen to it. I ran my hands down the fabric, smoothing out the lines. It was satin. It was pretty but not something I would go for. It did nothing for me really but I hoped that Edward would like it. I mean I wanted everything to be perfect for him. I wanted him to be proud of me. I ran my hands over my face feeling a little stressed. Soft hands covered mine and removed them from my face. Edward was standing behind me dressed in a sharp black suit.

"You look beautiful." I looked into his eyes through the mirror and smiled at his comment. I closed my eyes and rested my head back on his shoulder. I sighed as his lips descended onto mine.

"Bella." Someone voice called out my name. When I didn't reply it started shaking me. I clung onto Edward as everything around me started to shake. The shaking grew in force. I tore my lips away from Edward for a second.

"No. Five more minutes." I mumbled before returning my lips to Edward.

"Bella? Baby wake up."

Giving up, I allowed my dream to slip from my arms before opening my eyes. The sight I was greeted with pleased me more than my dream. The dream did him no justice.

"Morning."

"Hey sleeping beauty." He smirked. I rolled my eyes before pulling him down to kiss him. It was a light, sensual kiss that lasted for about twenty seconds before he pulled away.

"Come on. Get up lazy bones."

I groaned as he made his way out of the bedroom. I climbed out of bed, pulled on a dressing gown and made my way down the stairs. As I walked into the kitchen, Edward was putting down plates onto the breakfast bar. He smiled at me and pulled the stool out. I giggled but humoured him and sat down.

"I would have brought it to you in bed but I remember last time and the crumbs." I blushed and ducked my head at his comment remembering the last time we had breakfast in bed. There were crumbs in the sheets for days. He sat down on the stool next to me.

"Don't hide your face from me Bella. I love it when you blush." He said as he gently pulled my face up to look at him. That just caused me to blush more. How I love this guy.

"So how was it?" Edward had always asked how things went with my job. He always tried to show a interest in what I was doing, always tried to encourage me and support me when things went wrong. I tried to do the same for him but sometimes he would work on the same case for endless months and would run out of things to tell me. I didn't care, I loved talking to him generally.

"It was different. However, everything worked out."

"He actually went through with the underwater thing? I thought he would have given up on that idea when he actually got out there. Mind you, their whole wedding was a little backwards." See, even Edward thought it was a crazy idea to get married underwater and have the groom plan everything.

"That is true." I nodded taking a sip of my coffee.

"How did Tiffany take it?" He asked taking a bite out his pancakes.

I launched into a detailed description of the wedding. All the time he listened to what I was saying and asked questions. Being the perfect gentleman as always.

"What about you? How's work?"

"Same as it was before. They're still arguing over who get the dogs." The annoyance was evident in his voice. Edward had been working on the same divorce case for the last 4 months. The couple in question didn't have any kids but did have a lot of money and pride. They were struggling to let go of their egos.

I stood from chair and stood behind Edward. Massaging his shoulders and gently kissing his neck.

"It'll be over soon."

"I love it when you do that." He mumbled as I smirked into his neck.

"I know." He stood and pulled me into his arms, kissing me deeply. The clock in the kitchen chimed causing him to pull away to soon. He looked at the clock before groaning softly.

"I need to go Bells." He didn't want to go and I didn't want him to. However, we both needed to go to work. I tightened my arms around him.

"Do we have to go to work today? I just got back, I haven't seen you in a week."

"I'm sorry baby. We have too."

"Do we?" I moaned a little causing him to laugh lightly.

"We have a wedding to save up for." He knew what to say to get what he wants. We hadn't started planning our wedding yet. There were a number of reasons for that. But let's not go into that now.

"Alright then. Have a good day." I sighed, giving up.

He laid a gentle but affectionate kiss directly on my mouth. It amazed me that he still had such an effect on me.

"Have a great day at work. I'll see you later."

"Have fun." I whispered back softly. I watched as he picked up his briefcase and left the kitchen.

"Don't forget your tie." I called out to him and heard him swear lightly. I laughed as I heard him shuffling around looking for his tie. I picked it up from the table and walked out into the hall.

"Here." I said throwing his tie, he caught it with one flick of his wrist.

"Thank you. What would I do without you?" He pulled on his suit jackets and picked up his briefcase before walking towards the front door. Before the door closed, he poked his head in.

"Oh Bella, don't forget about tomorrow."

Tomorrow? What was happening tomorrow? Did I make plans?

"Of course not." I called, I heard him laugh before the front door closed. Well, I had a whole day to work out what was going down tomorrow. I walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall. Tomorrow's box was empty and void of any ink. I really should start writing in all these events, I mean that _is _what a calendar is for.

Giving up, I went up stairs to get ready. I showered and washed my hair before dressing in a simple blue dress and heels. I let my hair hang loose before grabbing my bag and leaving for work. I drove out of the electronic gates and sighed as I did so. Edward and I had moved into this five bedroom house about six months ago. Naturally I had complained about it. It was way too big for the two of us. We didn't need all this room. However, I stop complaining when Edward explained that Esme had personally designed the house. It had been under construction for a year, once it was finished instead of selling it on she gave it to Edward and I. What was I supposed to say to that? Exactly. There wasn't anything. It was a beautiful house. Elegant and sophisticated. Esme had put a lot of time into that house.

I pulled into my designated spot in the car park before climbing out of my car. From the outside, everything looked exactly as I left it. They managed to get through a week without burning the building to the ground. I smiled as I made my way into the lobby, the familiar sound of my heels clicking against the marble of the floor. I approached the reception desk where the two receptionists were tapping away at their computers and gossiping amongst themselves. When they saw me approach, they both stopped talking.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning, Jess."

"How was the wedding?"

"Still not as dramatic as yours." I replied smiling. This had been the norm for a while. Whenever I came back from a wedding, Jessica wanted to know if it had been as dramatic as her wedding. She seemed to find some pride in the fact that her wedding had a certain amount of drama to it. I don't think she really cared about the drama that went down, I think she asked me the same question as a way of making conversation. I humoured her anyway.

"That's good." I smiled at her before acknowledging the person beside her.

"Lauren." I said before walking off.

I walked toward my office, the clicking of my heels going silent as the floor turned from marble to carpet. I opened the door. Just like every other day, the windows and curtains had been opened, and this week's bridal magazines had been placed on the coffee table among the sofas on the other side of room. I sat down behind my desk before turning on the computer. When I was promoted I was meant to move into Sinead's old office. However, it was too big for me and I preferred my office. So I kept my office and gave the big office to Jayde. She was doing amazingly well. I would go as far to say she was the best planner I had. In the short amount of time she had been a planner, she had managed to accomplish things that some of the others hadn't. Although I shouldn't really be surprised, she had always had an amazing work ethic. An ethic she passed onto Tianna and to Leah. Jayde had been reluctant to leave me as my assistant so she had taken upon herself to train up Tianna when she became my assistant. Then she trained up Leah as her assistant. It was fair to say there was a strong work ethic around me lately.

"Morning Bella." Speak of the devil. She walked into my office putting a cup of office on my desk.

"Morning Tianna." I replied picking up the my coffee. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She sat down in front of my desk as I opened up my emails.

"Okay. Let's walk and talk." I said picking up my folder, notebook and coffee before walking out of my office. Tianna walking next to me.

"So what's the plan for today?" I said, sipping my coffee. We walked down the corridor towards the conference room.

"Well the debriefing is now, obviously. You have an client meeting at eleven o'clock and company meeting with Alice at one o'clock. Kathleen and Jennifer called. Jennifer said she needs you to call her back, something about black eyes and red hair dye. Also you got a really weird call from someone called Charlotte Hayes. She wouldn't leave a number for you to call her back. However, she did say she sent you an email and needs you to reply."

"I don't remember reading an email from a Charlotte. Oh well, don't worry about it then. If she didn't leave a number then it couldn't be that important." I said as we stopped outside the conference door. The whole room was made of glass. Glass walls and doors so the people inside could see me outside.

"Oh and one more thing. Angela's not here." I bit my lip trying to hold in my smirk.

"Really?"

"Yes really." She said but rolled her eyes at the same time.

"Okay. Get Jessica to give her a call and tell her she needs to bring her sorry ass into work now. Also ask Jess to send her straight here when she arrives. Then come back here, I want you to sit in this meeting."

"Yes Bella." Tianna's eyes widened slightly before she ran off to find Jessica.

I pushed down the handle and opened the glass door. I was hit with a wall of intense gossip.

"It's all over the news. I am so excited."

"I know this is going to be wedding of the century."

"Wish I was marrying him." What are they even talking about?

"Morning everyone." I said while walking to my seat at the head of the table.

I received a chorus of "Morning Bells." and "What's good about it."

Jayde sat to right of my seat. The seat my left was empty as that was where Angela usually sat. I swear I was going to kill her.

"What is everyone so hyper about?" I said sitting down. Clara was the first person to respond.

"It's all over the news and the front of every magazine and newspaper." I held up my hand before she could continue.

"Celebrity news has no real interest to me. How was everyone's weekend?"

Again I was met with a mixed chorus of positive and negative responses.

"Okay, let's get started. Let's start with a briefing of last week's weddings. Joanna, you first. The Cooper wedding was this weekend? How did it go?"

"Yes Bella. There was an Alice in Wonderland theme. The ceremony was held in a woods. Other than a small technical hitch, everything went well.

"Technical problem?" I asked, pausing my writing. Sinead had taught me that mistakes cost money. We had a reputation to uphold. The smallest mistake could cost us all.

"There was slight problem with the timing but other than that everything went according to plan."

"Timing?" I pressed.

"Yeah I messed up on the timing. We reset before anyone really noticed though. Our ear pieces failed.

"Again. This is the second time this has happened at one of your weddings."

"I'm sorry Bella." There was something going on with her. The last couple of months she had been making a lot of basic mistakes. Things she had never done before. Before I had a chance to ask her anything else. The door opened and Tianna walked in followed by a rough looking Angela. Tianna took the seat closest to the door. Angela walked to her seat keeping her eyes to floor. Once she was seated she looked at me. I gave her a glare but smirked a little. We would talk about this later. I returned my attention to Kasey.

"Come and see me later okay?" I smiled, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Yes Bella." I watched as her eyes filled with tears and she looked down at her paperwork.

"That goes for you too." I whispered in Angela's direction. She flinched before nodding her head."Jayde? You're up next."

The meeting flowed after that. We talked through the weddings from the week before. We brushed over expenses and revenue before talking about our upcoming meeting with Vera Wang. She would be coming in four weeks to meet with me and the other nine planners within the company. We hoped to come to an agreement between Divine Matrimony and Vera Wang.

"She runs to a tight schedule, so let's keep everything compact and well organised. No mistakes, okay? We'll go into more detail closer to the time." Everyone in the room nodded but continued to write down every word I was saying. "As most of you read celebrity magazines, you will all know that who Ruby Wright is. I received a phone call from the woman herself. She is looking to hire one of us to plan her wedding. Therefore you have two weeks to come up with idea and a theme for our bride to be. We will hold a meeting where you will present your ideas and she will choose the ones she likes. That's all for today. Unless there are any questions?"

After a few beats of silence, I called the meeting to an end. I watched as they all shuffled out of the room, talking amongst themselves.

"Angela! Not you!" Angela sighed before returning to her seat. She waited until everyone had left the room before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, B." I sighed, partly out of frustration.

"Ange, you've been late almost everyday for 3 months. People are starting to notice. I can't keep covering for you."

"I can't help it." I could hear the remorse in her voice but I couldn't let this one slide.

"Yes you can. I know you're still in your honeymoon phase and your head is full of roses but you still need to do your job."

"I know. I promise not be late again."

"Yeah I've heard that before. Do I even want to know why you were late this time?."

"Nope. Not really." She smirked at my discomfort before jumping out of her seat.

I shuddered before standing up and wrapping my arm around Ange and walking out the conference room

"Let's go and get coffee."

"Okay. You're paying as you were late."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"When you see it Bells, you will cry. Lord knows I want to. I named it the Disaster Dress" I rolled my eyes. She was so dramatic sometimes.

"It can't be that bad." I replied, opening the oven door and taking out the lasagne. "I mean you did design Alice. All of your designs are amazing."

"It is that bad! It was temporary insanity. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It is still sell able. Trust me; there are loads of brides that want something different or unique." She sighed heavily into the phone as I took plates and glasses out of the cupboard and taking them into the dining table.

"I guess we will see. Time will tell. At least there is only ten of them."

"What about the portfolio photo's?"

"I booked the photographer today. The shoot will be in a months time. You will be there!" The threat was evident in her voice.

"I'm always there." I sighed. "Everything for the show ready? That's in two weeks."

"I know! I'm so excited. Our first fashion show. I can't wait to see Rose in my exclusive dress! Everything is almost done. There is just a few more things but I show you tomorrow." The excitement had seeped into her voice again. I shook my head lighting the candles on the table.

"We will be modelling the 'Disaster Dress'." Alice did this regularly. She would design a dress, make the dress and then hate it. Then it would be modelled and then she would love it again. I call this process Designer Disease.

"I guess. Anyway, enough about wedding dresses for today. What are you up to?"

"I'm waiting for Edward." I said finally sitting down and pouring myself a glass of wine.

"You two are so cute." She giggled into the phone. "Any progress on the wedding plans?"

"Nope." I looked up at the clock. It was eight thirty. He was late.

"Now you two are just frustrating. When are we getting the ball rolling?"

"Soon." I had every intention of starting to plan my wedding. As long as I didn't take on any high profile accounts at work, the work load would be low enough for me to plan a few small weddings as well as mine.

"Yeah we will see. Anyway, I got to go. Jasper and I both have work tomorrow so we won't get to see each other much. It's our five year anniversary and we both have to work." Anniversary! Of course. That is what Edward was talking about. Tomorrow was Alice and Jasper's five year anniversary.

"Okay Ally, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright Bells. Love you." She called into the phone before hanging up. I took a large gulp of my wine.

Five years since they had got married. Alice and Jasper met in middle school and had been together ever since. When I first met them, Alice was twenty one and Jasper twenty two and had been engaged for three years. Jasper had proposed to Alice when she was eighteen. However, instead of getting married straight away, they both built up their careers. When they were both settled, they decided to finally get married. Edward and I have only been engaged for 6 months. That wasn't very long. However, we hadn't agreed on a long engagement. We hadn't agreed on anything wedding related. I'm twenty six now, I would like to be married before I hit thirty.

I was so wrapped in thoughts of my family that I didn't realise the time. Eventually I looked up at the clock again. It was now ten o'clock. He was seriously late. I shouldn't be surprised. He had be coming home late for a couple of months. I couldn't wait for this case to be over. Sighing I blew out the candles, picked up the lasagne and walked into the kitchen. It wasn't his fault, even I had been coming home late in the last few months. I was a little angry but mostly I was tired. I placed some lasagne and salad on a plate, covered it with sling film. He would eat it when he came in. I downed the last of my mine before switching off the lights and walking up the stairs. Half way up the stairs, I heard the door open and in walked my fiancé. He looked exhausted. His eyes were heavy, his hair messy, even his clothes looked tired. He still smiled up at me when he saw me standing on the stairs.

"Hey honey." He said putting his brief case down on the floor. I just stared at him. I wanted to be angry. He had missed dinner again. But any irritation I had just disappeared the second I saw how tired he was. "What's wrong?"

"I made dinner." I said softly. There was no accusation in my voice. However, my words caused his eyes to widen and his face to drop.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I got caught up at work and I couldn't leave. I tried to call. I'm so sorry." His words slowly began to merge into one. Something he did when he was upset.

"It's fine Edward. I knew it would have been something like that. I left your food on the side. I'm going to bed, I have to be up early." I turned to start walking up the stairs.

"I really am sorry, Bella." I could tell he meant it.

"I know. Goodnight." I replied before walking up the rest of the stairs.

"Goodnight, love." He called before I heard him gently say, once more. "I'm sorry."

I didn't bother with the shower. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed, pulling the duvet around me. He didn't mean it but that didn't mean I wasn't upset. This wasn't the first dinner he had missed. I didn't want to end up being a wife that never sees her husband. At this rate, I was never going to be a wife.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ locations etc from the series.**

Please review! All reviews help to encourage me to write more.

A massive thank you to _TheHangingBracelet_, who helped edit this chapter.

xxx Red as a Rose xxx

* * *

** Sunday 14th July 2013**

Authors note:

Hey everyone. I'm sorry this is not a chapter but it is important. Due to circumstances beyond our control; my beta had to quit the story. Therefore I am looking for a beta to help me with this story. Until a new beta has been found the story will be temp hiatus. I'm really sorry to have to do this and I hope to be posting again soon.

If you are interested being the beta, please PM me as soon as possible.

xxx Red as a Rose xxx


End file.
